List of The Incredibles characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from the 2004 Disney/Pixar animated film The Incredibles and related media. The Parr family Mr. Incredible :"Bob Parr" redirects here. For Team Leader of History Channel's "Shadow Force" and television producer Bob Parr, see Bob Parr (producer). Robert "Bob" Parr (a.k.a. Mr. Incredible) (voiced by Craig T. Nelson) is the protagonist of the film. Bob possesses tremendous strength, and heightened resistance to harm. He also has enhanced senses. He is married to Helen Parr, the superheroine known as Elastigirl, and they have three children together: Violet, Dashiell Robert ("Dash"), and Jack-Jack. Bob found forced retirement difficult, and often had to cheat his way out of the house on Wednesdays so that he could continue his superheroics. He was shocked to discover that his "Number 1 fan", Buddy Pine, had reformed himself as the villain Syndrome after Mr. Incredible had squelched Pine's wish to be his ward in an attempt to protect him, and it was not until Syndrome threatened the family's lives that Bob realized that his family was his "greatest adventure". His red "super suit" (the term for superhero costumes in this movie), designed by Edna Mode, appears to have the same level of durability as Mr. Incredible himself. In his prime, Mr. Incredible drove a gadget-laden car, the Incredibile, not unlike the ones driven by James Bond or Batman. The silhouette of a newer version of the Incredimobile for the entire family is seen in the end credits, and makes a full appearance in the comic series. His face was physically modeled after director Brad Bird.This was revealed in the DVD commentary. Mr. Incredible was ranked number 5 in IGN's list of the Top 10 Pixar Characters. Readers of Empire magazine also voted Mr. Incredible number 8 in that magazine's list of The Top 20 Pixar Characters. Elastigirl Helen Parr (a.k.a. Elastigirl) (voiced by Holly Hunter) is Mr. Incredible's wife. Helen can stretch any part of her body up to 100’ (34 m) and can be 1 mm thin. She can also reshape her body in a variety of ways. In the movie she becomes a parachute and a rubber boat, and has used her arms for swings and a slingshot. Originally a feminist while single, since her marriage to Bob Helen has become a dedicated spouse and mother, and is frustrated with her husband's continuing dreams of glory. Helen is also an experienced jet pilot (coming from having a close friend who flew her around the world when she was a Super). Her sharp wit and superb espionage skills, as well as her experience as a superhero, make her an excellent tactician and leader. Her super suit is described by Edna Mode as designed to "stretch as far as she can without injuring herself and still retain its shape. is virtually indestructible yet it breathes like Egyptian cotton." Violet Violet Parr (voiced by Sarah Vowell) is a junior high school teenager stuck at the crossroads between girl and woman. Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people, and not to stand out. Appropriately, her superpowers allow her to turn instantly invisible, and to generate spherical force fields to protect herself (and also to levitate extremely heavy objects; the interiors of the force fields have an anti-gravitational effect, allowing Violet to levitate inside), but she can be stunned temporarily if the field is struck by a sufficiently large force. During the movie she and Dash combine their powers to create the IncrediBall (named in the video game), a tactic in which Violet generates a force field around herself, and Dash uses his speed power to use the ball like a cannonball or battering ram. Her struggle with her shyness and lack of confidence constitutes a major side story in the movie, she is spurred by Helen's encouragement that she has more power than she realizes and that she just has to believe it. In the end Violet sheds her shyness and ends up at the confident side when her crush Tony Rydinger asks her for a date. Edna Mode designed a sturdy super suit which, unlike her normal clothes, turns invisible when Violet does. Dash Dashiell "Dash" Robert Parr (voiced by Spencer Fox) is a speedster. While he is only as strong as the average 10-year-old boy, the film's official website lists "enhanced durability" amongst Dash's powers, which is implied in the film by the amount of incidental high-speed collisions and crashes Dash endures without apparent injury. Dash also discovers throughout the course of the movie that his speed allows him to be able to run over water without submerging. Dash would like to go out for sports, but his mother Helen will not allow it because she thinks that he would show off his superspeed and blow the family's civilian cover. To vent his frustration, Dash uses his power to play pranks on his teacher, Bernie Kropp, which also threatens their cover. Dash's reckless and impulsive nature and one-track mind have put him at odds with Violet's gloomier and more sarcastic nature more often than their parents would like, but when Dash is in battle, he cares deeply about his family; he was willing to attack a fully grown man who was about to kill his sister with an assault rifle. His super suit is designed to be resistant to air friction, wear and heat when Dash is running at super speed. Jack-Jack Jack-Jack Parr (voiced by Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews) is the Parrs' infant son, the youngest of the Parr children. According to a guidebook published by Dorling Kindersley, his hair never needs hair gel. Initially believed to be the only family member without any powers, he manifests a multitude of superhuman abilities at the end of the film, most of which are types of shapeshifting. More powers are seen in the short film Jack-Jack Attack on the Incredibles DVD, making his powers the most versatile of the family, and according to a collectible poster included with some Incredibles toys, still more powers are undisclosed. Although Edna Mode did not know what powers Jack-Jack might develop, she covered various possibilities by making him a fireproof and bulletproof blanket sleeper-like jumpsuit. Creator Brad Bird explains on the DVD that Jack-Jack's varied abilities are a metaphor for how young children have infinite possibilities ahead of them in life. In issue #0 of the comic series, it is mentioned that Jack-Jack's full name is John Jackson Parr. Jack-Jack was ranked number 15 in Empire magazine's list of the Top 20 Pixar Characters. Allies Frozone Lucius Best (a.k.a. Frozone) (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) is a long-time friend of the Parr family. Frozone is Bob Parr's best friend, and was the Best Man at Bob and Helen's wedding. Similar to the Marvel Comics superhero Iceman, Frozone has the power to freeze water, or even ambient moisture in the air. He is limited by the amount of water available, either in liquid form, or in the air. It is also indicated that he can use the moisture of his own body, and that dehydration weakens his abilities as a result. During the movie, it is suggested that he has adapted to civilian life much more easily than his long-time friend, Bob Parr, though he still possesses a hidden cache containing his costume and all of his old gadgets in working condition. He married a woman whom he refers to as Honey, who is aware of his superhero past. Lucius is best friends with Bob, and a close friend of Helen and the kids, who are the only supers he socializes with following the banning of superheroes. Whenever Lucius and Bob go out on Wednesdays to engage in superheroics, they have to cover from their respective wives by claiming to be going bowling, but they stop going out when Bob is caught by Helen. Lucius's super suit is designed to keep him warm in the cold, but he must wear a special set of refraction goggles not only to protect his identity, but also to protect his eyes from the glare of the sunlight that bounces off his ice crystals. The soles of Frozone's snowboots can change into ice skates, alpine ice skis, and a concave disc he uses as a snowboard. These forms of transport, combined with chutes of ice, result in particularly speedy travel. Frozone was ranked number 16 in Empire magazine's list of the Top 20 Pixar Characters. Edna Mode Edna "E" Mode (voiced by Brad Bird) is an eccentric fashion designer who designs the costumes for many members of the superhero community. To that end, not only does she take the aesthetics of the clothes into account, but also their practical uses such as protective qualities and accommodation to the powers of the wearer. She was a guest at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding. Rick Dicker, who felt that Edna was "difficult" to work with, was the one who first referred Elastigirl to Edna.This was indicated in the "NSA Files" feature in the "Top Secret" section of Disc 2 of The Incredibles DVD. Edna's no-nonsense personality and round glasses are a direct homage to Edith Head, a Hollywood costume designer. Edna Mode also appeared with Pierce Brosnan to present the Academy Award for Costume Design at the 77th Academy Awards. Edna refuses to design super suits with capes, in light of the number of supers (Dynaguy, Meta-Man, Stratogale, Thunderhead, and Splashdown) killed because their capes got caught in airliner turbines, elevators, missiles, etc. The film's creators originally could not find an appropriate actress to voice Edna. Finally, when asking actress Lily Tomlin to voice Edna, Brad Bird provided an example of what she should sound like. Tomlin told Bird that he had nailed the voice well, and she suggested that Brad should perform the voice himself — which he did (with its unique German/Japanese accent). Edna Mode was ranked number 8 in IGN's list of the Top 10 Pixar Characters, and number 6 in Empire magazine's list of the Top 20 Pixar Characters. Gazerbeam Gazerbeam (Simon J. Paladino) is a super mentioned and briefly seen in The Incredibles. His powers allow him to generate energy blasts from his eyes, similar to Cyclops. According to his biography on the DVD, Gazerbeam was originally a member of the superhero team The Phantasmics, but rivalry with team leader Everseer led to Gazerbeam's dismissal. Following the death of Dynaguy, Gazerbeam replaced him as leader of the Thrilling Three, along with previously established members Phylange and Apogee. In-group tensions and arguments eventually led the threesome to disband. When the public began suing superheroes for damages done, Gazerbeam (under the guise of Simon J. Paladino) was a pro-bono lawyer who entered politics to become a long-time advocate for superhero rights. Gazerbeam appears alive only once in the film—as a guest during Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding—and is mostly seen in photos or mentioned by others. He was featured in a Super postage stamp collection alongside Frozone, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible; this is seen among Mr. Incredible's selection of memorabilia. His disappearance (in his civilian identity) was reported in an article in the Metroville Tribune newspaper, which is how Bob first learned of his disappearance. His address is shown to be Traction Avenue, in the financial district of Metroville (the street where Operation Kronos is put into effect). In the film, Frozone compares Mr. Incredible's difficulties in adjusting to civilian life with those of the recently disappeared Gazerbeam, who experienced similar problems. As events would reveal, Gazerbeam was killed on Nomanisan Island while attempting to disable an Omnidroid - the same machine that took the lives of both other members of the Thrilling Three. The exact version was not revealed, but it was at least as late as version X4, but prior to X8, the first version later faced by Mr. Incredible. He apparently discovered the reason for his mission—i.e., Operation Kronos—and used his powers to burn the word "KRONOS" into a cavern wall on the island prior to his death. Mr. Incredible locates Gazerbeam's skeletal remains by chance while attempting to evade Syndrome and his Omnidroid; Mr. Incredible then uses the remains to convince Syndrome that he had been killed by one of Syndrome's mini-bombs. Mr. Incredible proceeds to sneak back into Syndrome's base and access the Operation Kronos computer, using Gazerbeam's final message as the password. Rick Dicker Rick Dicker (voiced by Pixar animator Bud Luckey) is a government agent who was once part of the NSA (National Supers Agency) and now oversees the Superhero Relocation Program. He was one of the guests present at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding. In the DVD commentary Brad Bird jokes that he had an idea to start Bud Luckey's short film Boundin' with Rick Dicker coming into his office late at night, pulling out a bottle of "booze" and a banjo to start in on Boundin'. Rick is often frustrated by Bob clinging on to the "Glory Days", which usually ends up in Rick having to erase memories and repair damages caused by Bob's actions. Kari McKeen Kari McKeen (voiced by Bret Parker) is a friend of the Parrs (more than likely from Violet's school) whom Violet calls upon to babysit Jack-Jack while the rest of the family are flying to save Mr. Incredible. She's taken numerous babysitting classes and feels more than adequately prepared to care for Jack-Jack in any capacity, and assures Helen Parr to that effect. She has one scene in the film, and she is heard later on Mrs. Parr's voice mail, complaining that some "very weird things" are happening, she does apparently learn all of Jack-Jack's powers as she has a defense for all of them after one day. Her eventful night with the baby (see above) is documented in the Jack-Jack Attack short included on the DVD release, ending with Rick Dicker erasing her memory of the incident. Snog Snog is an old friend of Helen Parr, presumably from her super days as Elastigirl. He never appears in the movie, but his voice can be heard on the phone when Helen Parr calls him to acquire a jet to access Syndrome's island. In the movie, Snog can be seen in a photograph which Helen holds, showing the two of them in holiday clothing. In the deleted scenes, Snog was intended to travel with them on the plane to the island, and would be killed in the following crash with the missiles. This scene was cut out, however. Doc Sunbright Doc Sunbright appears in the Incredibles comic book produced by Boom! Studios. He is Edna Mode's cousin and is the only doctor that is fully qualified to treat the superhero community. He is styled as a typical "mad scientist", with wild gray hair and a lab coat, and shares his cousin's diminutive stature. In the first four-part story "Family Matters", Sunbright is introduced when Frozone forces Mr. Incredible to go in for a check-up, out of concern for his weakening powers. Despite Sunbright's cutting-edge (and slightly overbearing) medical methods, he is unable to determine the cause of Mr. Incredible's condition. Later, Mr. Incredible brings in a sample of his neighbor Jill's pastries, which he had been eating for the past two weeks, upon suspicion that they might be the cause. After study, Sunbright detects traces of a power-dampening allergen within the pastries and correctly deduces that it's the cause. Later, Sunbright is able to restore Mr. Incredible's powers with an antidote. In the next story, Sunbright is threatened by the Confederacy of Crime to tell them the location of an extremely dangerous alien virus he has hidden away. The Parr family, meanwhile, are driving to his office as Helen is about to give birth, and end up getting entangled in fighting the Confederacy. Thankfully, the Parrs are able to save Sunbright and protect the virus canister, and Helen is able to give birth to Jack-Jack without any problems. Non-villain antagonists and love interests Bernie Kropp Bernie Kropp (voiced by Lou Romano) is one of Dash's teachers, in whose class Dash misbehaves. Principal The Principal of Dash's school (voiced by Wayne Canney). Gilbert Huph Gilbert Huph (voiced by Wallace Shawn) is Bob Parr's diminutive, strict boss at Insuricare. His main priority at Insuricare is the profitability of the company, irrespective of the concerns of its staff or customers. He is a stickler for bureaucracy, but would prefer customers remain ignorant of any loopholes that would help secure an insurance claim. Parr, losing his temper when working for Huph compromises the altruistic priorities he once held as a crimefighter and hero, grabs Huph by the neck and throws him through several office walls, leaving him hospitalized and in traction. This incident results in Bob revealing his super strength and losing his job. Honey Best Honey Best (voiced by Kimberly Adair Clark) is the wife of Frozone. She is not shown, but does not care to have her date with him "ruined" by his use of his supersuit. Oliver Sansweet Oliver Sansweet causes trouble for the Supers after Mr. Incredible foils Sansweet's attempted suicide, resulting in injuries on Sansweet's part and driving him to sue Incredible. The lawsuit, and similar ones resulting from Incredible's heroics, is what leads the government to ban superheroics, and force the supers into a relocation program. Tony Rydinger Tony Rydinger (voiced by Michael Bird) is a popular boy at Violet's school whom Violet crushes on from afar, until the end of the movie when he develops a crush on her and asks her to the movies. Villains Syndrome Buddy Pine (a.k.a. Syndrome) (voiced by Jason Lee) is the main antagonist of the film. This supervillain was once Mr. Incredible's "number 1 fan". In an attempt to earn his hero's respect, Buddy Pine tried to aid him in fighting crime as "Incredi-Boy", with gadgets he had invented in his spare time. Mr. Incredible declined Buddy's offer, and during a subsequent conflict between Mr. Incredible and the French supervillain Bomb Voyage, Buddy intervened, and ended up with a bomb attached to his costume. Mr. Incredible's attempt to remove it led to the destruction of a section of train tracks, which required him to save an approaching train. Angered with Buddy's carelessness, he handed him over to the police to be returned to his family. Out of bitterness, Buddy recreated himself as an evil genius who plotted revenge on his former idol. In the scene where Syndrome confronted Mr. Incredible for the first time in fifteen years, Syndrome declared himself to be Incredible's nemesis. At one point, the DVD Director's Commentary seems to point out that his complete lack of conscience is a direct result of psychopathy, making him a mad scientist. Intensely amoral, he allowed missiles that he shot at an airplane carrying Helen, Dash, and Violet to continue on after Helen revealed the children's presence on the plane, bet Mirage's life in a subsequent showdown when Mr. Incredible threatened her, and carelessly threw behind himself a fully loaded fuel tanker that could have endangered civilians. After his plans to fraudulently become a superhero and replace the supers that he had killed off were foiled by both the Incredibles and Frozone, Syndrome has his assets frozen by the authorities along with a warrant for his arrest. Regardless, he planned to exact his revenge by abducting Jack-Jack and raise him as a sidekick, but failed due to the baby's recently emerged powers. Syndrome vows to eventually get Jack-Jack. However, Incredible intervenes by tossing his car at Syndrome, and his cape to get caught in his jet's intake and sucking him in, killing him and forcing him to learn the hard way the "no capes" rule established by Edna Mode as comeuppance. Syndrome has no superhuman powers, but he is incredibly intelligent, making him a super in his own right. He has invented numerous weapons, and high-tech vehicles that utilize such principles as robotics, anti-gravity, and zero-point energy, which he sold to black market buyers to make himself rich. He owns his own island, complete with a mansion, a sophisticated monorail system, missiles, and a staff of guards equipped with exotic vehicles of Syndrome's design. His lack of superhuman powers, combined with intelligence and apparently vast resources bear a resemblance to the Fantastic Four villain Doctor Doom. The 1960s aesthetics of his lair as well as the portrayal of his henchmen and elaborate planning involving rockets and public deception are also highly similar to various early James Bond villains. Like Mr. Incredible, his character was also physically modeled after Brad Bird. Syndrome was chosen as the 64th Greatest Villain Ever by Wizard Magazine. Mirage Mirage (voiced by Elizabeth Peña) was Syndrome's seductive right-hand woman and possible accomplice in the murder of many "supers". Though she has no superhuman abilities, she appears to have extensive computer and espionage skills. In her video-tablet message to Mr. Incredible, Mirage mentions that, according to the government, neither of them officially exists. Initially, Mirage seemed at ease with Syndrome's casual regard to murder, but had a change of heart after Syndrome took a gamble on her life, daring an imprisoned Mr. Incredible to kill her after Incredible grabbed her and threatened to do so. Incredible abandoned his bluff, after which Mirage secretly freed him, and helped his family escape the island and foil Syndrome's plot. Her ultimate fate was not disclosed. In the comic series, Mirage appears to have avoided severe punishment for her role in Syndrome's plans and now works as one of Rick Dicker's NSA agents. She and a reluctant Elastigirl agree to work together to investigate the disappearance of the Eiffel Tower in relation to Xerek. Omnidroid The Omnidroid is a series of intelligent and destructive robots developed by Syndrome to fight and kill Supers. Syndrome made many different versions of this battle robot. All were designed to fight and kill Supers, and each subsequent model improved upon the previous one by correcting flaws found during fights. The Omnidroid's only weakness is itself: in the film, Mr. Incredible scrambles into Omnidroid's inner workings, causing the machine to pierce its own hull in a vain attempt to pry the hero out of inside itself. The Omnidroid series of robots were designed by Syndrome to use AI and destructive features such as claws and lasers to target and destroy its enemies. It is self-learning and can correct its own mistakes, and also collects information on superheroes it encounters. Omnidroids were used to kill various superheroes - each time a superhero eventually defeated an Omnidroid, data from the nearly destroyed version was then used to create an improved model, specifically designed to have functions to defeat the superhero who had previously destroyed it. Through the instructions of Mirage, the superheroes do not fully destroy the Omnidroid as "it is government property". The final Omnidroid created by Syndrome was controlled via a remote, which he uses to appear as a Superhero by "destroying" it after launching it himself into Metroville. However, the Omnidroid learns that Syndrome is controlling it and turns on him. The Omnidroid is eventually destroyed by the combined efforts of the Parr family and Frozone. The following is shown during The Incredibles credits: "The term OMNIDROID used by permission of Lucasfilm Ltd". George Lucas apparently holds a trademark on the term "droid" (it's the word used to refer to the robots in the Star Wars franchise) and as "Omnidroid" has the term "droid" in it, permission was requested (and granted) from Lucasfilm to use the term in the film. http://www.territoriopc.com/eng/droid.php Bomb Voyage Bomb Voyage is a villain who appears at the beginning of the movie. He is a recurring enemy of Mr. Incredible, as he is introduced, and by his language (he refers to Mr. Incredible as "Monsieur Incroyable"), outfit, the pun in his name, and music played when he appears, it is presumed that he is French. The character's name is intended to be a pun for French phrase "Bon Voyage". He was last seen in a tall building, confronting Mr. Incredible when Voyage was stealing something from a vault. Buddy Pine, Mr. Incredible's big-time fan and the future villain Syndrome, interrupted their impending showdown and tried to appeal to Mr. Incredible that he would be a worthy sidekick for Mr. Incredible. As Buddy flew off to get the police, Voyage plants a bomb on Buddy's cape (unknown to Buddy), forcing Mr. Incredible to release Bomb Voyage, to save Buddy. Bomb Voyage successfully made a getaway and it is unknown what happened to him afterwards. The resulting explosion destroys a section of railroad tracks, resulting in an attempt by Mr. Incredible to save the occupants of an approaching train, who then sue him for the injuries they sustained, leading to the anti-super act being passed. In the video game version, Voyage is the main villain for the first three levels of the game and he speaks English. In the last level he is involved in, he recreates the scene in the movie, throwing a bomb in Buddy Pine's cape, forcing Mr. Incredible to save him. After this, he attempts to escape in a helicopter, and Mr. Incredible defeats him by throwing six bombs at him, causing it to fly out of control and presumably crash, killing Voyage. In the comic series, Bomb Voyage is recruited by Xerek to make the Eiffel Tower vanish with one of his bombs, and later meets Elastigirl and Mirage in person when they arrive to investigate, when he attempts to escape, Elastigirl follows him throughout Paris and eventually shakes Xerek's location out of him. Since it has been 15 years since his appearance in the movie, Bomb Voyage has aged significantly, with a potbelly and balding hair. Brad Bird originally pitched the idea of Bomb Voyage's name. His original idea that he would be named Bomb Pérignon in reference to the similarly named champagne Dom Pérignon, but the Moët et Chandon company rejected that. Voyage makes a cameo in the 2007 Pixar film Ratatouille as a street mime. The Underminer The Underminer (voiced by John Ratzenberger) is a short, almost mole-like creature who appears to be patterned after the Fantastic Four's first foe, the Mole Man. He first appears at the end of the first movie riding on a gigantic drill-tipped vehicle, where he announces his "war on peace and happiness!", leading into the last shot of the Parr family putting their masks on for battle. This led to such a cliffhanger that the creators of the original Incredibles video game created the sequel, The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer. As the Underminer unleashes various killing robots and machines on Metroville, the Incredibles fight off the surface invasion while Mr. Incredible and Frozone pursue the Underminer into the depths of his underground empire. It is revealed that the Underminer plans to activate a machine called the Magnomizer, which would heavily pollute the Earth above. The two supers destroy the machine, and the Underminer is supposedly killed in his final battle against the supers. The Underminer first appears in the comic series as part of Dash's lengthy dream sequence. Having escaped the Sporlanx aliens with Violet, Dash finds that the Underminer is supposedly still alive, and has grudgingly allied with Violet to fend off the aliens. However, as the group escape underground, Violet is forced to lead the aliens to their location through a post-hypnotic suggestion. Enraged, the Underminer shoves Violet to the magma below (having decided to get some personal revenge out of the failed escape), but Dash's dream shifts perspectives afterwards. The Underminer later makes a full appearance as one of the Unforgivables, under orders from Xerek to soil the Incredibles' reputation by creating a giant robot painted in the super family's iconic colors and rampaging through Metroville. However, he is later eliminated after completing his purpose. Several minions and/or creations of the Underminer are introduced in The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer: The Scientists Nothing is known about the non-human Scientists other than that the Underminer holds them against their will to help modify and adjust his machines. Once the Underminer feels they have served their purpose, Mr. Incredible and Frozone must rescue them, after which the scientists run off through an escape tunnel. Following the Underminer's death, the scientists flee destruction of the Underminer's remaining robots in helicopters. They later help thaw some of their comrades out of ice cubes, and help Mr. Incredible and Frozone shut down a Gilgenbot from activation. The Magnomizer Guardian The Magnomizer Guardian is the first boss character in the game. It is a floating sentry built by the Underminer to protect the Magnomizer. It is equipped with missiles and incendiary devices, and can summon other robots when needed. After Mr. Incredible disables the Guardian by throwing objects at it (see above for the summary), the Magnomizer begins to collapse, but Mr. Incredible successfully destroys the Magnomizer by unscrewing the bolts that hold the machine down. The Guardian is later heard over an audio announcement in the "Underwater Station" level, where it is ordered to report to the Underminer's platform, presumably for deactivation for failing to protect the Magnomizer. The Crustodian The Crustodian is a machine built by the Underminer to lead his Giant Robot Factory in manufacturing the 100 giant robots known as the Gilgenbots. He is one of the bosses in the game. He appears to be a glass jar filled with pulsating energy, attached to a giant machine known as a Warkerbot. After Mr. Incredible and Frozone destroy the Magnomizer, the Crustodian is alerted to their approach to the Robot Factory. It eventually does battle with the two heroes, and tricks them into activating a bomb to destroy the Factory. Incredible and Frozone destroy the Crustodian, though his head remains intact, and rolls off a ledge, where he escapes. The Crustodian is later mentions a few times over the announcements during the heroes' battle against the last of the Underminer's remaining machines. It is last mentioned in the final level of the game, "The Corrupterator", in which the Underminer summons him to report to his platform. Dug Dug was a robot built by the Underminer to operate the underwater station that powers his Doomsday machine, the Magnomizer. Dug, however, is the only robot with feelings and moral objections to the Underminer's plans, which leads to the villain's downfall. As Mr. Incredible and Frozone travel across the collapsing station following their defeat of the Crustodian and the destruction of the Factory, they encounter Dug, who agrees to help them save the captive scientists. Upon finding the right floor, Dug refuses to go further, insisting that he stay in his station. Before the supers part ways with him, he tells them that his aiding them has had adverse effects upon the Corrupterator that would have shut it down, a process the Underminer never knew how to reverse. Futur10n Futur10n (always spelled as such) appears in the Boom! Studios comic series, as part of the first four-issue story "Family Matters". He is a robot who, according to Mr. Incredible, is from the 24th Century and makes regular attempts to rule the world from the past, which Mr. Incredible always foils. His chief weapon is his devolution bombs, which turns anything caught in their blast into a more primitive lifeform, so that Futur10n can command their less-advanced minds into obeying his every whim. He initially appears attacking the Metroville Zoo, having already devolved the zoo animals into a stampede of prehistoric creatures. The Incredibles manage to stop Futur10n and put him into custody, despite Mr. Incredible's strength being inexplicably weak at the time. As Futur10n is being taken away, he mentally triggers a devolution bomb still hidden in the zoo, and only Dash's keen eyes during the TV report of his arrest allows him to spot the activation gesture. Mr. Incredible goes back to the zoo alone and retrieves the bomb from a lion cage, though he ends up being rescued himself by Frozone. After the bomb deactivates, Mr. Incredible keeps it in his den as a trophy. Later, while Organa's clay golems are tearing the Parr house apart, Mr. Incredible tells Dash to take the bomb from his den and run to the Metroville Prison, where Futur10n sits in his cell. Dash leaves the bomb at Futur10n's feet, and the villain predictably reactivates it, allowing Dash to run the bomb all the way back to the house and have it detonate, devolving the clay golems to nothing (and Organa into a monkey). Organa Organa (real name Jill Carter) is a supervillainess appearing in the comic book story Family Matters. Like Syndrome, she bears no powers of her own, but makes up for it with her extensive knowledge of chemistry, with which she concocts chemical-based weapons and clay-like golems to aid in her criminal schemes. Years ago, Organa was Elastigirl's bitter archenemy, though Bob remarks that she is no scarier than his high school finals. Though Elastigirl's forced retirement made Organa give up her criminal career, she still desired her old nemesis destroyed. After being released from prison on parole sometime after Elastigirl's retirement, Jill concocted a power-dampening allergen that would weaken and eventually remove one's superpowers, then channeled all her time and money into learning Elastigirl's secret identity of Helen Parr. At some point during this time, Jill met her husband Jim, got married, and had two sons, Bart and Xander, though none of them were made aware of Jill's own secret identity. Jill eventually found Helen and arranged for her family to move next door to the Parrs. The two families quickly bonded, but Jill's plan for revenge remained in effect as she slips the allergen into her various cakes and cookies for Helen to eat. Later, with Helen presumably weakened, Jill sent her clay golems to attack the local mall and lure the super to her demise. The only one who actually eats the allergen-laced pastries, though, was Bob, which resulted in his own weakening superpowers, and required Jill to use a more direct approach after her mall attack fails. With Jim and her children at a baseball game and out of danger, Jill creates more clay golems to attack the Incredibles in their own home, then reveals her identity as Organa to the surprised superheroes, as well as her equally surprised family, who unexpectedly arrive home early. However, the golems soon run out of control and begin to attack Jill's family, ignoring her desperate orders not to harm them as they continue to tear the house apart. Using one of Futur10n's devolution bombs, the Incredibles devolve the golems back to their chemical bases, and Jill, refusing to take cover out of shame for her actions, is devolved into a monkey. Jill is last seen with her family in the far-off mountains, having all moved there to avoid trouble with the authorities. Even as a monkey, Jill is still intelligent enough to be with her husband and kids, and is trying to make things up to them by redoubling her job as a mother. She is briefly seen at the end of the "Grounded!" storyline, albeit still a monkey, while Bart brings in the mail, unaware of an invitation from the Unforgivables invite among the received letters. Later in the series, Jill's older son Xander is revealed to have inherited his mother's talent for chemistry. Wearing a modified version of Organa's old costume, he and Violet manage to reunite with help of a teleporter device stolen from Doc Sunbright, and joins her in an attempt to prove himself as a true super. However, when their antics are threatened by a revived Tronasaurus, Dash learns of their relationship and agrees to keep it a secret from Bob. The Confederacy of Crime The Confederacy of Crime are a group of supervillains that appear in the Boom! Studios comic book series. The group is led by Mr. Pixel, a tall man in a business suit whose face is constantly pixelated to hide his true identity. Some of the other members include Tronasaurus, a talking robotic T-Rex and Mr. Pixel's chief subordinate, Shifty, a shapeshifter whose powers can't hide the large mole on his nose (later removed, though with a telltale scar in its place), Rollergrrl, and Centsus. In issue #0 of the series, which is set before the movie, the Confederacy invades Doc Sunbright's office to find and steal a highly dangerous alien virus with which to blackmail Washington, D.C. At the same time, the Parr family is rushing to the office as a pregnant Helen is preparing to give birth to Jack-Jack. Faced with the added complications, the Parrs work together to stop the Confederacy while Sunbright helps Helen deliver Jack-Jack. However, during the fight, Helen catches the virus canister, and Sunbright chastises her on being so close to it while pregnant for fear of affecting the baby. In the following storyline, "City of Incredibles", Jack-Jack comes down with a cold as a result of the virus, and the nature of the virus has the effect of spreading Jack-Jack's unpredictable superpowers to others. The Confederacy of Crime kidnap Jack-Jack in order amplifying their powers by exposing themselves to the virus. When the Incredibles interfere, the Confederacy is forced to abort the plan, and only Shifty is affected by the virus, turning him into a colossal man with complete transformational abilities. After getting rid of Mr. Pixel, having grown tired of being under his authority, Shifty turns his attention towards the Incredibles, but an errant sneeze from Shifty infect his enemies and boosts their own powers, allowing them to defeat Shifty in a coordinated assault. Mr. Pixel and Shifty are captured, and the virus is purged out of all supers who were infected, though the other Confederacy members escape in the battle. Those imprisoned in Metroville Prison, however, are invited by mail to join a new villain group, the Unforgivables. Tronasaurus is subsequently revived from his sleep and goes on a rampage through the waterfront, which Violet and Xander stumble upon. Mezmerella Mezmerella, appearing in the comic story "Grounded!", is a master of hypnosis, which she is first seen using to paralyze the Incredibles in an hypnotic trance, save for Violet, who is instead willed into activating her "Psi-Glance Inverter" and destroy Metroville. Dash breaks out of his trance and, instead of stopping Violet, attacks Mezmerella. The villainess responds by shoving Violet off the rooftop, and, though Dash rescues her in time, he is chastised by Bob and Helen for showboating and is stripped of his powers through a chemical syringe. What follows next is a series of increasingly bizarre scenarios, in which Dash discovers his teacher and principal to be mind-controlling aliens called Sporlanx, his parents are brainwashed into being their slaves, and the Underminer, who was presumed dead after the events of the second video game, is allied with Earth to fend off the invaders. However, all these events are all revealed as being part of Dash's hyper-fast imagination, in which he is trapped by Mezmerella's paralyzing trance. Fighting her power, Dash is able to regain consciousness, and defeat Mezmerella. She is then seen in prison, angered over her defeat as a contact letter for the Unforgivables arrives and proceeds to bring the prison under their control to use it as a base. She then is used in the grand plot to take over Metroville by entering a Power Amplifier that allows her to bring the entire city under her control, but put her into a state of unconsciousness from the overload. Mezmerella is the only comics character to currently appear outside the comics series, having been incorporated into the Incredibles Pixar Pals show/miniparade at Disney California Adventure Park as part of a villain float that serves as target practice for child participants in "hero training" Xerek Xerek is a small, seemingly harmless gentleman who is secretly one of the biggest criminal masterminds in the world. He is obsessed with Elastigirl, having been her boyfriend for a time, and is personally disgusted at how he feels her old independent streak from her youth has vanished. Contacting Bomb Voyage as a middleman, Xerek manages to teleport the entire Eiffel Tower out of Paris under the guise of it being destroyed. When Helen and Mirage arrive to investigate, they are accosted by a group of armored mercenaries led by Bomb Voyage, who then proceeds to flee. After capturing and interrogating him, Helen finds Xerek, but is captured, and the villain tries to demoralize her by claiming that since she married Mr. Incredible, she has been wasting her life in mediocrity. Helen is unmoved by Xerek's taunts, and Mirage, having turned the mercenaries to her side with the promise of better pay, has him captured. As he is brought to prison, however, Xerek reveals that he has already turned the Metroville Prison into his own private center of operations, with which to run the Unforgivables as their leader. For his first major plan, he employs the Underminer and loans him the technology for creating a giant robot designed to frame the Incredibles (painted in their iconic red colors). Then, by combining the disembodied brain of Everseer and Mezmerella's hypnosis, he successfully drives the citizens into turning against the heroes, leaving the Incredibles betrayed and demoralized. Xerek was taken from the original scripts of the film, where he would have been the primary antagonist, but he was replaced with Syndrome when he proved to be more popular with the crew Art of the Incredibles Other superheroes Most of the following information comes from one of three main sources, two of which are scenes from the film The Incredibles. The first is the scene, 45 minutes into the film, in which Edna Mode explains to Mr. Incredible why she refuses to design super suits with capes, during which a montage of a number of late supers' deaths is shown. The second is the scene, one hour into the film, in which Mr. Incredible hacks into Syndrome's computer files. The third source is the "NSA Files" feature in the "Top Secret" section of Disc 2 of The Incredibles two-disc DVD edition. A minor amount of information, such as information on Fironic, comes from other scenes in the film, as noted. *'Apogee' - Her superpowers involved gravity control and levitation, which were powered by sunlight. She was a former member of the Superteam The Thrilling Three, along with Gazerbeam and Phylange. Apogee believed that "The Thrilling Three" was really The Thrilling 1 + 2 in Gazerbeam's mind. The Operation Kronos database assigned her a threat rating of 6.5. She was killed by the Omnidroid v. X4 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. *'Blazestone' - Her superpowers involved the control of fire and the production of pyrotechnic discharges; She was a member of Beta Force, and was once partners with Frozone before their partnership soured. The Operation Kronos database assigned her a threat rating of 5.5. She was killed by the Omnidroid v. X2 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. *'Blitzerman' - His superpowers were unknown, as the only mention of his powers were the words "High-powered...", seen in a close-up of his profile in Syndrome's Operation Kronos files. He was killed by a version of the Omnidroid, as early as version X4 but before X9. *'Downburst' - In the film, his superpowers are given by Syndrome's Operation Kronos files as gaseous downburst, but in the "NSA Files" feature on Disc 2 of the DVD, his powers are indicated to be atomic manipulation, meaning he could disrupt the atomic force among atoms. A member of Beta Force, he had an unrequited crush on Blazestone, but harbored a dislike of Frozone. The Operation Kronos database assigned him a threat rating of 6.5. He was killed by the Omnidroid v. X3 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. *'Dynaguy' - He had the ability to project a disintegration ray from his forehead, and could fly courtesy of ion propulsion gauntlets. He was present as a guest at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding. Dynaguy was one of the first supers sued (for public endangerment) following the Mr. Incredible lawsuits. He was killed when his cape snagged the ground during a takeoff. Following his death, Gazerbeam replaced him as leader of the Superteam The Thrilling Three. *'Everseer' - His superpowers included telepathy, clairvoyance, and "magnoscopic vision", with which he could see microscopically and telescopically. At one time, he was the leader of the Phantasmics. He fired Gazerbeam over a rivalry between the two. He had a British accent in the audio file in the "NSA Files" feature on Disc 2 of the DVD. The Operation Kronos database assigned him a threat rating of 3.2. Because of his ability to see things like germs, he suffered from obsessive-compulsive disorder. He shared a therapist practice with Psycwave. He was killed by the Omnidroid v. X1 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. However, his disembodied brain later came into the possession of the criminal Xerek, which is used in his sinister plans to destroy the Incredibles' reputation. *'Fironic' - Near the end of the film, a woman mistook Syndrome—who had just saved her and others from being crushed by a tanker truck which the Omnidroid v.10 had hurled at them—for this superhero. *'Gamma Jack' - His superpower was the ability to create controlled bursts of radiation. He believed supers to be a "superior race." The Operation Kronos database assigned him a threat rating of 7.9. Gamma Jack did manage to destroy one prototype Omnidroid during the training sessions for Operation Kronos, but was killed by its successor. The exact versions are unknown, but they were at least as early as version X5, but prior to X9. *'Hyper Shock' - His superpower was the ability to generate seismic waves with his fists, with which he could create earthquake-like disruptions measuring 6.0 on the Richter scale. He also used dual seismic amplification hammers to amplify this effect, though the maximum range of this amplification is unknown. The Operation Kronos database assigned him a threat rating of 7.5. Hyper Shock managed to destroy the Omnidroid v. X3 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos, but was then killed by its successor, the Omnidroid v. X4. *'Macroburst' - According to the government file on the DVD, Macroburst is an androgynous superhero, to the point that his/her gender is actually not known by the government. His/her superpower was the ability to project a high velocity winds. He/she was a sidekick to Everseer, and later a member of the Phantasmics. The Operation Kronos database assigned him/her a threat rating of 5.9. He/she was the first Super to score a victory over an Omnidroid, defeating the Omnidroid v. X1 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. Unfortunately for him/her, he/she was then killed by the successor to the v. X1, the Omnidroid v. X2. He/she is one of five Supers without an audio file; Rick Dicker claims that it was damaged during a mission, and that although it was recovered, NSA Division Delta determined it to be incomplete. *'Meta-Man' - His superpowers included flight, enhanced strength, x-ray vision, a sonic scream, teleportation, magnetic manipulation, partial invisibility and the ability to communicate with aquatic animals. He was one of the guests present at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding. One of his enemies was Baron von Ruthless (whom Dicker assumes to be responsible for the absence of Meta-Man's audio file—it was presumably confiscated during a surprise attack by von Ruthless; Frozone also mentions von Ruthless). He was killed when his cape snagged steel framework while lifting an express elevator back into place. *'Phylange' - An opera singer in his civilian life, his superpower was the ability to project sonic fields with his voice. He was a former member of the Superteam The Thrilling Three, along with Gazerbeam and Apogee. The Operation Kronos database assigned him a threat rating of 4.7. He was killed by the Omnidroid v. X2 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. *'Plasmabolt' - Her superpowers involved shooting waves of plasma. She could also project electromagnetic energy, which was gathered from the antenna mounted on the head of her super suit, and channelled to her hands. Her body also exhibited an electromagnetic aura. She was a member of the Phantasmics. She was not seen in the movie, but in the "NSA Files" file on Disc 2 of the DVD as one of five Supers without an audio file; Dicker says that hers was inadvertedly erased by her electromagnetic aura and that a re-recording has been scheduled. *'Psycwave' - Her superpowers included mental force wave generation, temporary mental paralysis, and the ability to possess the bodies of others. A member of the Phantasmics, she shared a therapist practice with Everseer. The Operation Kronos database assigned her a threat rating of 1.6, the lowest rating of the Supers displayed. She was killed by the Omnidroid v. X1 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. *'Splashdown' - Flight and water-based superpowers. He was capable of underwater high-speed travel and communication with undersea life. He was killed when he was sucked into the vortex of a waterspout by his cape and went missing. He is one of five Supers without an audio file; Dicker says that his is irretrievable due to water damage. *'Stormicide' - The Operation Kronos file seen in the movie listed her powers as electrical discharges and gale-force bursts, but the NSA Files on the DVD, Disc 2, which was clearer, and corroborated by an audio file of an interview with Stormicide, indicated that her power was the absorbance and expulsion of a variety gases, such as oxygen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, etc. The Operation Kronos database assigned her a threat rating of 6.7. She was killed by an Omnidroid during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. The exact version is unknown, but it was at least as early as version X5, but prior to X9. *'Stratogale' - Gifted with the superpowers of flight, superstrength and the ability to communicate with birds, Stratogale had just pulled a commercial jet airliner out of a steep dive on April 23, 1957, when her cape became caught in its #2 jet turbine, pulling her in and killing her. She was one of the guests present at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding and is the last of five Supers without an audio file, with Dicker saying that hers has been deemed incomprehensible, suspecting either faulty recording equipment or a high level of ambient wind noise. *'Thunderhead' - Gifted with storm-controlling powers, courteous, and "good with kids", Thunderhead unfortunately had a reputation for low intelligence, according to Mr. Incredible, which is corroborated in his NSA file. This would prove his undoing on November 15, 1958, when his cape caught on the fin of an outbound missile, tearing Thunderhead right out of his boots and gauntlets and killing him. He was one of the guests present at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding. *'Tradewind' - His superpower involved control of the elements. He was killed by a version of the Omnidroid, as early as version X4 but before X9, during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. *'Universal Man' - His superpower involved the ability to manipulate the atomic density of materials, and can alter the density of his own body to be as low as that of gas, to that of a black hole. The Operation Kronos database assigned him a threat rating of 2.9. Universal Man had the unlucky distinction of being the first "Super" killed by an Omnidroid, the Omnidroid v. X1, during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. In the "NSA Files" feature on Disc 2 of the DVD, an audio file of an interview with him reveals him to have had an Austrian accent, and was apparently conducted in a weightlifting gym, given the background sounds, indicating that Universal Man was a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, who won the Mr. Universe multiple times. *'Vectress' - Her superpower was the ability to generate sub-sonic bursts. She was killed by the Omnidroid v. X4 during the training sessions for Operation Kronos. References Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Lists of Disney characters